


It's Finally Over

by TheBloodGod



Series: Tommy Just Wants a Break [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood God TommyInnit, Child Abandonment, Deity GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Deity TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, God TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), God of Sleep & Storytelling GeorgeNotfound, God of War & Protection TommyInit (Video Blogging RPF), Implied/Referenced Suicide, Oracle Tubbo, Piglin Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Piglin Hybrid Wilbur Soot, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, can't believe that isn't a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29686674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBloodGod/pseuds/TheBloodGod
Summary: "It's not your time to die""When will it be?Because I'm getting kind of bored"TommyInit was the name they gave him, although he has been called many names in his time. The name of a character in a story, he was the hero some would say. Yes, a story. He always wanted to put on a good show. That's what his obsession with the disks were for, to make this all more interesting.But this story isn't interesting anymore, it gained too much tragedy and is now just a sad husk of what it could have been. He doesn't want the story to be interesting anymore, he just wants it to end.So end it he will.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Series: Tommy Just Wants a Break [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2184891
Comments: 8
Kudos: 132





	It's Finally Over

Explosions ring in his ear , his supposed brother and father cackling with that masked scum. Normally , He would be running, pretending that he had to keep his one last life save. In the mist of all the chaos and screaming he could do nothing but stare.

Thinking back, he really should have seen this coming. As much as he loved his family, the man who smiled warmly at him while he lay in the snow, taking him into an equally as warm home, the boy who sang to him softly at night and the gruff boy who taught him how to fight, they were doomed from the start. He knew it would come when that smiling man stopped smiling at them, instead turning to far off lands. He knew it was coming when the singing boy's songs had sounded more sad then soft lullaby's .He knew it was coming when the other piglin twin had hole himself in his room as to not hurt others. He's seen curses and he could see it running in their veins. Madness, voices, abandonment ,grief ,all of these were soon to be the only thing the family had ever known.

He should have known, he should have listened to the drowsy god . "I can smell the curse, I know you can smell their stained blood more than me. They were doomed from the second their ancestor angered the gods" George said, yawning as we stared out onto the raising sun . It was his and Wilbur's first day on the Dream SMP after they left that empty house, no longer called a home. "I don't know you would bother with them" He had said, and he really should have listened.

He knew .

Oh, how he knew.

Didn't hurt any less when the day finally came, however .

Tommy would argue it hurt even more, knowing that your loved ones were going to go through many horrors and not being to do anything but sit by and watch. After all, it really was their ancestors fault for harming another gods Oracle. He wouldn't dare to lift it when it was so justified ,afterall , he would have been just as outraged if someone had caused any true harm to his Tubbo.

It really had to be them that picked him up on that cold winter day. Fate had always had a funny way of making life a lot more interesting. Sad that tragedy is what made this entire show more interesting . Tragedy surrounded him, but he never cried. The last of Wilbur, that kind singing boy, up in flames by his very own family, yet he did nothing but stand and face those foolish mortals. Set by a masked dreamon, who wanted to play god, The one the sleepy demigod followed.

"He makes things interesting" George said , his mis-matched eyes ,hiding behind a pair of chunky sunglasses, scrunching up in amusement.

Interesting, that Dream. Like how he can smell his family's cursed blood, he can smell the agony in Dream's soul. Dream was interesting, when most people feel that agony they drive themselves mad trying to fill that agonizing hole in their soul. Dream however, rips apart that hole, tearing it into an even bigger threat. Cutting off any attachments to others, going out of his way to play god, that is what made Dream oh so interesting. He would drag down others with him as well, like Technoblade.

"Oh my dear brother, what happened to you?" his words fly away with the explosions. Technoblade had cursed blood and would yell about the blood god, one of Tommy's title, in desperate hope to heal his wounds. He never wanted to be hurt again, living with a hole in his soul. Instead of filling it, he would build a door infront of it, protecting it.

That damned dreamon only fueled his need to block out attachments

The explosions eventually stopped ,as did the laughing. He didn't cry as the men who claimed to be family to his mortal self looked back at him. Tommy's face was blank, for the first time he wasn't a fire burning with passion, and he stared emotionless into the eyes of his father.

"Why?" Though there was a large opening in the ground distancing them, they were close enough to hear him speak in a calm tone. "You needed to be taught a lesson ,Tommy" Phil said firmly as if Tommy was some 5 year old being put in time out for getting an extra cookie from the cookie jar. This wasn't time out, this was watching his home and the last of Wilbur blow to bits by his family and a dreamon.

"And what lesson did you wish to teach this child?" Tommy spoke in a way that made it seem like he was higher then them now, more elegant.

"That governments only bring pain" Technoblade put away his blade and crossed his arms at him.

"And how much pain did the people of this country bring you unprompted? How are you to bring people to your side when you burn down their homes in some sick way of revenge? If you're teaching a lesson at all, it's that they should want nothing to do with you or anarchy " Tommy didn't even bother to put armor on, he wouldn't need it, he only needed his blade.

"Don't act like your above burning down a few houses ,Tommy" Dream spoke up.

"Burning down a few houses is nothing compared to the craters that lead all the way to bedrock centered where these people's homes once were" This sounded nothing like the Tommy they knew. This Tommy sounded so blank and bored. 

"Dreamon" Dream froze , Tommy switching his gaze from his father to him, "Do you remember that day in the nether when you stopped me from jumping into the lava? I would like to know as to why" Phil and Technoblade snap their heads between Dream and Tommy. Jumping into lava? When did that happen? Had the youngest really tried to take his own life? And they didn't even know?

"It's not your time to die" Dream ignored Technoblade trying to ask what was going on.

"Well when is it going to be? I'm getting a little bored here" Phil let out a shocked breathe. "Tommy what? What are you talking about? Why are you talking like that?" He refused to believe that he almost lost another son, for his youngest to plead for death like his deceased son had once did. He wanted to show a stubborn kid that governments were only hurting their family, not for _this_.

"It's never my time to die.. Which is odd, I thought that the heros always ended in tragedy, just like old Techie said" Bringing up the old nickname he called Techno as an innocent child was a low blow but he couldn't really care right now.

"I don't think I want to be the hero of this story anymore, infact I don't even want to be a character. Storys are supposed to be fun and entertaining but this life is just not any fun anymore" Tommy sighed, almost like a tired or disappointed parent. It sounded too _tired_ for Phil's liking. This all sounded like a _goodbye_.

"Technoblade, what do you think your god would think of all of this?" Technoblade was taken aback by the sudden seemingly random question. "I think he'd find my actions justified . He's the blood god, I'm giving him what he wants , that being the blood of foolish mortals." Technoblade shifted ,placing a hand on his sword. He had never seen the great blade so uncomfortable. 

"No, that's where you're wrong. Blood of any innocent mortal would have only satisfied a younger amd much more foolish me" Tommy's eyes were blank and the three men could have sworn they could see a golden halo with the gold spiking out over his head, white wings stretched open behind his back and head, and multiple of those cold blue eyes surrounding him; all features glitching in and out of existence .

Tommy took a step forward towards them, every step taken with his head held up high ,any injuries or dirt being wiped off him, debris floating up to form steps wherever his feet landed "But I'm a lot more wiser now, and this newer blood god is so disappointed in you. I am grateful for the blood that you have given me in your past years, but those endless voices in your head had convinced you that it wasn't enough. That you needed to spill more blood ,wether the blood was tainted or not." Technoblade had only ever told Phil about the voices, was this really..?

"Your.. " Technoblade breathed out. A god. His little brother had been a god, and not just any god , The Blood God. He said he was disappointed in him? Why?

"Their have been many governments which you destroyed that had no real faults. I want the blood of tyrants, people who have caused a great deal of pain to their people and country, not the blood of a small young boy who was just trying his best" Tommy said as if he read Technoblade's thoughts.

"Dreamon, you really are pathetic . You felt threatened by a 16 year old child so you tried you best to break them down, but I am not a 16 year old child. I am millenniums older then you and I shall be treated with respect. You disgust me, if it wasn't for George convincing me not to you would been taking the boat ride to hell a long time ago" Tommy pulled out a sword, he needed to make this quick and fast. To end this story once and for all.

Tommy used his other hand to reach into Dream, forcefully pulling out the damned Dreamon from the body, gripping around it's neck as to not let it escape. It was ugly, a black mist of sorts with a white smile and dots for eyes . It screeched curses in a language that humans could never hope to understand but he paid them no mind. He took the sword in his other hand and stabbed through it. He hadn't used this sword in years, since Phil took him in. Tommy dropped the injured Dreamon flat on the ground, bringing his sword again.

Straight down into it's gut

Tommy almost wished he wasn't so tired, maybe he could have watched the dreamon screech and try to crawl from his position as he would bring the sword straight down over and over again.

Tommy sighed as it disappeared ,disintegrating into thin air before turning back towards Dream.Dream was pushed back by the force of getting an entire entity forcefully pulled from him and his breathing sort of ragid. Tommy offered him a hand, "Man, you need a shit ton of therapy after this one, and a lot of apologizing too" Tommy grinned and laughed in a manner that was so Tommy it made Dream chuckle in shock. Dream took Tommy's hand and he pulled him up.

"This story is done, I'll go tell -"

"Done?!Already? Barely anything interesting happened!" George walled out towards them ,crossing his arms. This smp was one of the ones he thought would never end, "You just had to ruin it _Tommy_ " George mocked his human name. "It was too much ,George,Maybe one day you'll see that"

"Whatever, let's just get this place fixed up before we leave" George sighed sadly .

"You're losing your touch, young one. You should now how to write a good story that isn't ....this " Tommy grimaced. "So weird being called young by someone who looks like a teenager" George grumbles. Tommy laughed ,"what can I say?I have a good skin care routine". He should really go find his oracle, this place is a dump. A dump, but not gone. He turned to Techno ,"My loyal follower, please , free your self of the walls you placed in front of your heart. I know it hurts, but sometimes moving onto other relationships helps, even if they ended in tragedy. At least you will always have the good memories to live by." Tommy smiled sadly and ran off to find Tubbo.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? I always really loved the Blood God Tommy tag, him going balistic would have been fun but Tommy has always been a bright flame, when someone so passionate and loud is quiet is when you should really be worried.So with Tommy's big reveal I didn't want it to be big and flashy like a fire ravaging through a forest. No, this is a TommyInnit who has seen enough and just wanted it to be over .
> 
> Tubbo is Tommy's oracle so when Tubbo exiled him Tommy told him to go through with it. Afterall he was under the threat of Dream blowing up L'manberg again. It just wouldn't be worth it.
> 
> Also in this AU of sorts I made it so that you have to die to become a God, and you usually look the age you died at. George died as an adult and choose to stay and adult but Tommy died as a teenager and chooses to shrink in age to judge humans better. Most humans would let there guard down around a child so like yeah but when Tommy got adopted by Phil he had to age or it would raise questions.


End file.
